Switching Souls
by Fairy D. Jamie L. Amelia B
Summary: Lily and Leighann, her best friend, switch souls (chapter 4) but in the meantime they find a dragon statue. What does it do? R/R. PG-13 just in case. Written by: Jamie Lynn and Fairy Dust....Chapter 2 up!!!
1. Gift of the Dragon

Switching Souls  
Chapter 1 Gift of the Dragon  
  
Lily relaxed peacefully on the grass in front of the lake. The wind churned her flaming red hair around her fragile, elegant face. She opened her vibrant green eyes that sparkled in the sun and took a deep breath of warm summer air. Her baggy black robes swirled about her as she looked into the deep orange sunset set. She lazily stood and walked into the castle, her long lean legs supported her well-curved body. She walked through the deserted halls toward the Great Hall passing many full classes. She tied her hair into a loose bun and put on large glasses as the bell echoed through the halls. The halls filled with people as they filed out of their classes. She casually walked to her best friend Leighann Smith who had just gotten out of potions. Like Lily, she to was gorgeous with dazzling green eyes. Her blonde hair with red streaks swayed in her high ponytail with every step. Lily wrapped her perfect body up in her loose robes as she tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Leigh." She turned to face her with a small smile on her full pouty lips that were also like Lily's.  
  
"Skipped class again I see." She said as this usually happened on a regular basis.  
  
"What does it matter? I'm already the best in the year." She replied looking at the staircase below them.  
  
"Yeah. We could have used you to get more points for Gryffindor, the Marauders all ready got us in the negative." They both jumped over the trick step and made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Many witches and wizards laughed conversationally as they happily ate their food. Lily and Leighann took a seat at the end of the table as usual and the Marauders walked in fashionably late.  
  
"Typical. They're always late. I can't stand them. They're so egotistic. I'd love to take them down a notch." Leighann said spitefully as she stuffed fried chicken in her mouth.  
  
"I agree. Their conceitedness is sickening. And as much as they think they are, they aren't exactly the hottest things to ever grace the planet. And besides, how daft could a person be?" She stopped to polish off the rest of her mashed potatoes before.  
  
"I didn't know it was possible. They're so dense! I don't know how they managed to be on one of the top students." Leighann said commenting her.  
  
"I can't stand the way they act if someone disagrees with them. They act like it's the end of the world. They stop everything and practically attack you." Leighann laughed uncontrollably and mistakenly spit her drink onto a poor first year that sat beside her. "I'm serious, they do it almost sadistically." They both broke into long fits of hysterical laughter as the first year looked at them insanely and wiped his dripping arm.  
  
The Marauders took a seat at the front of the table and joined their highly flirtatious and highly air headed girlfriends. Becka, a bubbly vivacious brown haired girl clung to James's arm while she talked ditsy to Sharon; Sirius's black haired girlfriend. They conversed with high amounts of energy making it seem like 'dits' was their own form of highly annoying language. Becka playfully twirled he hair about her fingers as she snobbishly turned her nose up when she looked at Lily's side of the table. They watched disinterestedly as she seductively whispered something into James's ear, her lame blue eyes still fixed on them.  
  
"Gee, I wonder who she's talking about?" Leighann said sarcastically as she gathered her stuff. "We'd better go. I have a feeling they're starting to plot against us."  
  
Lily looked towards them and sure enough, James, Sirius and Remus stood and walked towards them. "Good idea." She to gathered her stuff and bolted out the door behind Leighann before they could reach them. They ran all the way up to the Common Room and collapsed on the floor breathless. Leighann stood and walked towards the bulletin board when she noticed a new message still breathing heavily.  
  
"Hey Lily, there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow."  
  
"Great! We can finally go do some shopping." They walked to their dorm and spent the rest of the night planning their trip tomorrow. At around 9 o' clock, they put on their nighties and fell asleep.  
  
*** "Good morning Lily!" Leighann's face was inches from her when a startled Lily awoke.  
  
"Leigh! What the hell!" Lily was shocked by the sudden close up.  
  
"It's time to go to Hogsmeade! Get your ass out the bed! I want to shop!" Leighann yelled hitting her with a pillow hidden behind her back.  
  
"Ack!" Lily choked with a sudden mouth full of fluffy feathers. "All right! I'm getting up." She yelled bitterly then grumbled to the bathroom. Leighann occupied her self by reading a new issue of Witch Weekly while she listened to the soft drops of water. Lily finally emerged from behind the door dressed in an oversized white shirt and baggy jeans.  
  
"Why do you cover up your looks?" She said not taking her attention off the paper.  
  
"Habit, now hand me my glasses." Lily didn't feel able to discuss why, so she said the first thing that popped up in her mind. She put on her glasses and they both left with a load of galleons.  
  
Together, they walked through Hogsmeade looking in the many different stores. They went shopping in Trestin's Trunk; a store filled with all sorts of trinkets. They searched through out the high shelves, dodging many other students. She was shoved in the side and mistakenly bumped two couples that were apparently lip locked.  
  
"Sorry." She said trying to regain her balance. To her dismay, James turned around obviously pissed with an angry Becka.  
  
"Watch where you're going, dork." James said practically snarling at her.  
  
"It was an accident, chill." She said rolling her eyes by the snobbish attitude.  
  
"Lily right?" Lily nodded staring at them suspiciously. "Listen you harpo, take your outdated shoes and step. I don't need you spoiling the atmos-" Before Becka could finish, Lily took out her mint breath spray and squirted it into her mouth. She gagged for a couple of seconds as Lily stalked away fuming with anger.  
  
"Bitch." Lily said under her breath as she grabbed Leighann by the arm and dragged her out of the store.  
  
"Uhh, Lils. I haven't bought anything yet." She said confused and noticed James patting a hacking Becka on the back. "Oh. Well, we could just go back to Hogwarts for some dinner. I am getting kinda hungry I guess."  
  
The sun began to set and they began to make their way back to Hogwarts when they noticed an odd store in the shape of a pointy, witch hat. It caught their eyes and seemed to draw them in. They walked mindlessly through the rickety, splintered door. It was a single room hut with one window covered by dark purple curtains that blocked out the sun. There was a dim light cast by few candles place in a circle around a small wooden table draped with a violet cloth. At the table sat a thin hooded figure with his arms hidden beneath a great mass of gaudy robes. The faint light cast an eerie shadow that danced across the folds of the hanging hood. Lily and Leighann stood motionless as their senses slowly came back into a somewhat of a groggy state.  
  
"Umm-" Lily began to murmur unsure what they were doing there. She looked around dumbfounded at the shelved walls covered with many viles and trinkets in all colors and forms.  
  
"I've been waiting sometime for you." His voice was deep and raspy, the sound traveled down her spine leaving an icy trail. "Take this. But remember, one wish." He placed a small, dragon statue with rubies as eyes. Lily took the statue and left with Leighann following close behind. The sun was gone and the star speckled sky closed in above them. They walked silently down the path back to Hogwarts not speaking a word. Silence incased the two of them as Lily tightly clasped the statue. This manor continued all through dinner and even when they went to sleep.  
  
Lily stared up at the ceiling in her bed as she thought about the day's events. 'Was that for real? Who was he?' She stared at the still statue silhouetted in the moon light on her nightstand. She slowly drifted off into a silent, dreamless slumber. 


	2. Going to Aunt Alicia's

Switching Souls  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything you recognize. We do however own the plot.  
  
For all of the ones who do not know how to pronounce Leighann it is LeeAnn. The eigh sounds like E. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 Going to Aunt Alicia's  
  
*****A week later!! ~*~Leighann's POV~*~  
  
Leighann woke up early the next morning and looked around the room. She saw Lily was lying down in the bed sleeping next to the door and I was next to her. Next to me was a black haired girl named Samantha Robinson. Next to her was her best friend, Alexandria Johnson, a brown haired 5th year.  
  
Both Samantha and Alexandria were both popular. They were dating the most popular guys, Sirius Black and James Potter.  
Leighann got up and looked in the mirror. Her blonde hair was tied up in a half bun and her blue eyes looked sleepy and my face looked awful. She walked into Lily and hers bathroom that had green, blue, and purple swirled. The toilet seat cover, shower curtain, and the rug on the floor were also green, blue and purple swirled. She turned on the hot and then cold water and washed herself quickly and then got out. She put on a blue and purple swirled shirt and a pair of flares blue jeans. She put her red streaked hair half way up and used a curling spell to curl it.  
  
She then left the bathroom and was bombarded by Lily. "Hey! Guess what!" Lily yelled excitedly.  
  
"Hey. What?" I asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, Alex and Sam woke up with green hair and red streaks. They think it was you because you were not in there!" She managed to get out without laughing.  
  
"Well, I didn't do it! They should start thinking!" Leighann said laughing.  
  
"I know!" Lily agreed laughing with her. "They really should. I have no clue what they see in James and Sirius."  
  
"Seriously. They are kinda cute, but they are just...just..." Leighann was at a loss of words.  
  
"Just to annoying?" Lily said finishing her sentence.  
  
"Yea."  
  
They finished their conversation and Lily quickly took her shower and cast a drying spell on her hair like Leighann had done. Lily threw up her red hair into a half bun and let the rest fall down messily. She wore a large blue shirt and a pair of baggy men's jeans.  
  
They grabbed their little backpacks and went down to breakfast. It was only 7:50 on a Hogsmeade morning and the Great Hall was full. When they first walked in they saw Samantha, Alexandria, James, and Sirius getting into trouble for showing their affection.  
  
"Detention for all of you," They heard McGonagall's voice say.  
  
"Yes professor," said 4 pathetic voices. They walked to the end of the table, furthest from the teacher's table and began loading their plate with an array of food. Leighann had eggs, a biscuit, strawberries and kiwi with a marshmallow dipping sauce, juice, and a piece of apple pie (a/n: it is our story they can eat whatever we want.). She looked at Lily's bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and plate covered with a biscuit, purple seedless grapes and kiwi with the same sauce Leighann had, and a piece of strawberry pie. They finished eating in about 30 minutes then grabbed their bags and walked outside. Outside were tons of students walking down the road to Hogsmeade.  
  
"So, how is your relationship with Daniel Scarlings?" Lily asked striking up a conversation. She was talking about Leighann's boyfriend. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"It is ok. I mean, it was great for awhile but we have been dating so long I do not even know why I like him or why he likes me." She stated slightly amused.  
  
"I know what you mean. Jonathan is the same way. We have been dating for 2 years. I think I am going to break up with him today or tomorrow. What do you think?"  
  
"Yea. I think I will to."  
  
Jonathon Craft had black hair and his green eyes that sparkled whenever he knew something exciting was going to happen. He was one of Lily's only boyfriends. Actually, he was her only boyfriend. Jonathan and Daniel was one of the few guys who didn't care what she looked like and despised the Marauders.  
  
They reached the entrance to Hogsmeade and the conversation stopped. Thy walked over to Trammie's Hair Store which was a rather old looking building with a window that showed the activity inside. They walked in and asked a short plump if she would braid their hair into tiny braids. She smiled and said she had a magical spell that would do it in 5 minutes. She gave them the spell and showed them how to move their wrists. After, Leighann bought some hair clips, ponytails, colored beads, and multi- colored glitter and Lily bought multi-colored glitter, scrunchies, beads, and clips. They paid for their accessories and walked out smiling happily.  
  
They went over to the ice cream shop where Lily bought a chocolate shake with pieces of chocolate and Leighann bought a strawberry milkshake with pieces of strawberries.  
  
When they were finishing their milkshakes Sally Andrews, a 6th year Ravenclaw, came over to the girls excitedly. "Guess what!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Lily and Leighann asked interestedly.  
  
"There is going to be a ball in 3 weeks! It will be a Halloween dance! You can wear any type of costume you want! All of the girls are getting their costume right now from Madame Elizabeth Caldron's Costumes. Bye! I have to go get mine now." She rushed off quickly with glee.  
  
"Bye Sally." They said in unison to her retreating back. They finished their milkshakes while talking excitedly about the costumes.  
  
Lily paused as she waved, "Umm, Leigh. I don't think I'll be going."  
  
"What do you mean?! This is th Halloween Dance we're talking about!" Leaighann panicked taken aback.  
  
"I know. But it wouldn't matter anyway. I'll be dumping Jonathan by then soo I'll be dateless, plus I don't think I could get used to dressing and looking presentable. It's just too weird."  
  
"You're going weather you like it or not. I'll drag you in there in a sack and dump you on the dance floor if I have to." She said threatening her with a plastic spoon pointing in her face.  
  
"How intimidating." She said holding in a laugh as she stared at her with an eyebrow raised. Leighann glanced at her spoon and at set it down.  
  
"Besides, it doesn't matter if you haven't got a date. We have a lot of shopping to do. Let's get going" She grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her off to do some serious shopping.  
  
"By the time we get there all of the good ones will be gone!" said Lily whiningly.  
  
"I know what we could do!" Leighann exclaimed.  
  
"What?" She asked hoping for a plan.  
  
"I have some costume books in my trunks. And my Aunt Alicia is a magical costume designer. She lives in London."  
  
"Do you think we could Floo over there?" Lily asked feeling a bout of happiness.  
  
"Possibly. We will ask when we get to school." They finished their milkshakes and walked to the robe shop and bought some robes. They both left with a brown paper package and went to Polly's Magnificent Make Up and bought eye shadow, lip stick, lip-gloss, blush, and powder. (a/n: i think i might be changing the characters a bit!!!)  
After a long and grueling shopping day, they stopped at Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. ***** At the School  
  
"Let's go ask Dumbledore. We could probably go next weekend." So they walked down to his office and said the password. "Cockroach clusters."  
"Hello girls. What do you want?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, when we went to the costume store but there were no costumes so I told Lily about my Aunt Alicia's store, Alicia's Costumes. We decided to ask you if we could floo there this weekend or next weekend."  
  
"Well, have you done all of your homework for the teachers?" He asked with his eye's twinkling behind his half moon glasses.  
  
"Yes sir. We do it the day they give it to us." Leighann said nodding her head.  
  
"Well then I will tell your teachers that you are going to miss school for a week. You will ride the train back to the station and then floo from there to her house." He said approving of their request.  
  
"Really? We can?" Leighann asked surprised and happy at the same time.  
  
"I am letting you go because you have done all of your homework and you two are the top in your grade. Plus you already know what they are going to do." He said smiling softly at them.  
  
"Thank you! We will never forget you! Good bye, professor." They left quickly through the large wooden door excitedly.  
  
"Good-bye. Girls you will leave tomorrow at 10:30a.m. Owl your aunt telling her you will come." He said quickly before they left.  
  
"Ok!" They yelled in unisin. They rushed out of his office and ran upstairs to the owlery. With a piece of paper and a pen in Leighann's backpack, she quickly scribbled on a piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Aunt Alicia, Hey! At Hogwarts there is going to be a Halloween ball. Everyone has to wear costumes. We went to the store and found it empty. Professor Dumbledore said we (me and Lily) can visit you for a week. Please owl us back with the answer! Love ya, Leighann  
  
We had been in the dormitory looking at the costume books for about 5 hours when we heard a knock at the window. Lily got up and opened the window. The black and white spotted bird flew over to me. I took the letter off of his leg and gave him a treat.  
Dear Leighann, I would be pleased if you and your friend came over for a week. It will be great fun plus you will be able to learn how to sew magical clothes. I will see you tomorrow. Bye. Love, Aunt Alicia  
  
Lily and Leighann decided to start packing so they left for the dorms. They both grabbed their trunks and started packing. It took them nearly 1 hour to pack.  
  
Leighann looked at what she had packed. She had packed 9 pairs of blue jean flares, 4 short sleeve shirts, 5 long sleeve shirts with those big sleeves, and 9 pairs of shoes. She also packed the hair stuff, costume books, and make up. She then looked at what Lily had packed. She had packed the same things she did just an extremely baggy version. After they were done they went down to have supper and then we went upstairs for rest. 


	3. A New Friend Part One

**Disclaimer: Lily and other characters you recognize are owned by J.K. Rowling. The plots, along with characters you _don't_ recognize, are owned by us.**

**Authors Note: I really want to say how sorry I am that it had to take this long to get the third chapter out! It shouldn't have taken me over three months to finally get this written. Sorry! But I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

"Are we almost there yet?" Leighann asked, impatiently.

"We've still got ten minutes, Leighann, just relax! Can't you just enjoy the silence for a little bit longer?" Lily asked, leaning back and closing her heavy eyelids.

Leighann ignored this comment and sat back. She waited for five minutes.

"Are we almost there yet?"

Lily glared at her. This had been happening ever since the first hour had passed and only sleeping had occurred. "Leighann, it's been five minutes since you last asked."

"Oh, fine then." Silence. "Are we almost - "

"Yes, Leighann! Yes, we're almost there! Are you happy now?"

"Well, if _that's_ the way you're going to act about it…"

The train pulled into Platform nine and three-quarters. Lily, who had taken off her sweatshirt from earlier in the ride, pulled her most comfortable sweatshirt over her shirt and snuggled into the warmth and safety of it.

The girls hopped off of the train. "Ooh, look! There's my aunt!" Leighann dropped her trunk in the middle of the platform and ran into her aunt's arms.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you again, darling," Lily heard her say.

"I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yes, well, we'll have to wait until later to exchange conversation. Right now I'm running a tad late. I'm supposed to be dropping off an outfit to Mrs. Scange in a few moments. You don't mind if I use a bit of magic to speed things up, do you?"

"Oh, no, not at all!" Leighann exclaimed, grinning broadly.

"Good. Oh, and this must be your friend you told me about. Hello," the aunt said, walking to Lily with her hand outstretched. "I'm Alicia Anderson. And you're Lily, correct?" she asked.

Lily nodded; pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose with one hand and took Mrs. Anderson's hand with her other.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, dear." Lily looked the lady up and down. She seemed very nice and very pretty. She wasn't too tall, yet she wasn't that short either. She was hardly rounded at all. If Lily hadn't known better, she would have mistaken her as a woman in her early thirty's. Lily could tell she would become a good friend.

"We best be going now." Mrs. Anderson shooed the girls to the car and managed to fit the trunks on top of the car without the use of any magic whatsoever.

"So," she asked as they cruised down the street, "what's going on in school?"

"Well, nothing much, really. I'm doing fine in all of my classes. All except for that dratted potions class…" Leighann said, thinking about her recent potion disaster.

"Well, that's good to hear!" her aunt said enthusiastically: almost a little _too_ enthusiastic.  Lily could tell that she was a bit excited that Leighann was visiting for a week.

"How about you, Lily?" Mrs. Anderson asked, glancing in the rearview mirror.

Lily shrugged and watched as the scenery passed by.

"She's got straight A's in every single class," Leighann piped up. Lily blushed, trying to hide her face in the large sweatshirt.

"Oh, how nice!"

The car screeched into the driveway of a large mansion-like house. Hopping out of the car, Mrs. Anderson opened the trunk of the car and pulled out a small skirt with sequin lining the bottom hem. She ran up to the door and knocked several times. The door opened and the girls, waiting in the car, rolled down the windows; listening in on the conversation.

"Good heavens, what took you so long?" the lady at the door asked, hands on her hips.

"Oh, well, you see - "

"Stop with the excuses. Just hand over the skirt and be done with it!" Alicia held out the skirt and the lady in the doorway pulled it from her hand, slamming the door shut behind her.

Nervous, Leighann's aunt knocked again.

"Good gracious, woman, what is it _now?"_

"Ma'am, you forgot to pay me."

"Oh. Yes." The woman turned around for a few moments and fished out a few gold coins from her purse. "Here, take it. And good day."

Alicia smiled graciously at the money and walked back to the car. Quickly and quietly, Lily and Leighann rolled up the windows and acted as if they knew nothing of what had happened at the door.

"Well," Mrs. Anderson sighed. "Let's go on home, shall we?" She started up the car and drove the rest of the way home in silence.

It wasn't much longer until they pulled into a different driveway of someone else's house that Lily presumed to be Alicia's house. The girls climbed out of the car and dragged their trunks inside.

"Sage, darling! I'm home!"

A small, thin girl of about their same age walked into the same hallway they stood in. Her long, thin, black hair hung loosely around her shoulders while her bright blue eyes gleamed in the light.

"Hey, Sage," Leighann said, nodding as she tried to pull her belongings up the stairs.

"Hello," Sage said back. "Why were you late, Mum?"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I had to deliver a skirt to Mrs. Scange - "

"That mean, old, nasty woman? Mum, I don't understand how you can _stand_ her?" Sage said, hands on her hips.

"Honey, it's a living. Oh, Lily, this is Sage, my daughter. Sage, this is Lily. She's a friend of Leighann's from school.

"Nice to meet you," Sage replied, giving a polite smile.

"Likewise," Lily responded, shaking her hand.

"Sage, could you show the girls up to your room? I'll get dinner ready soon.

"Sure thing." Lily and Leighann followed Sage to her room and began unpacking their things.

"So," Sage said, sitting down on her bed as she watched the girls unpack. "How was the ride here?"

Lily let out a small chuckle and glanced at Leighann to find her smiling as well. "It was pretty boring," Leighann finally replied.

"And I think Leighann's glad to be here now, too."

The girls smiled again and continued to unpack.

"Ok… So, how's school?"

"Good."

"Fine."

Sage nodded. "Ok… So, do either of you like Quidditch?"

Lily shrugged. "Sorta. I think I'm pretty good at it, you know, but I've never tried to be on a team or anything. I'm just fine watching."

"Uh-oh…" Leighann groaned. "Wrong answer…"

"You don't like to play _Quidditch?!? How can you _not_ like to play _Quidditch_?!? It's the best sport in the world!!! You can't just _watch_ other people play! At least I wouldn't be able to. I mean, with a sport __that exciting, you __have to play! Right, Leighann?" Sage asked, glancing at Leighann._

"Yeah, absolutely."

"What?" Lily asked, confused. "I thought you didn't really like to play Quidditch much either!"

"Lily," Leighann said, lowering her voice. "This is a different situation. Just play along,"

Lily raised an eyebrow and turned back to Sage who was now pulling out books involving Quidditch. "I mean, even if you don't like to _play Quidditch, you can always commentate, or you could ref or - "_

"Sage," Lily interrupted, "I don't exactly _play on a Quidditch team or anything, but I _do_ play."_

Sage let out a breath that she had apparently been holding all along. "Ok, good." The two other girls turned their back to Sage, unpacking their belongings, and trying not to laugh.

"So, what position do you like to play?" Lily asked, interested. She and Leighann had never really been friends with anyone who was on any Quidditch team at all or was obsessed with the sport.

"Oh, I'm a Beater. So was my mom. I think it runs in the family or something," Sage responded.

"I like to play Chaser if I play at all," Lily said. "Leighann, how 'bout you?"

"I try to stay off of a broom as much as I can," she said, preparing for Sage's outburst by running out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen.

Lily grinned as she watched the two girls run around the house like maniacs.

"Girls, stop your horsing around, it's time to eat," Mrs. Anderson cut in.

The three ladies pulled out their chairs and sat down with a plop while Mrs. Anderson daintily lowered herself in the chair. She began passing a bowl of salad along with some chicken and a basket with bread.

"So what was all of this running around about?" she asked.

Sage jumped right in. "Leighann said that she didn't like to fly! Can you believe that, Mum?"

Mrs. Anderson smiled. "I didn't think so."

"What?!?" Sage asked, shocked. "You knew?!?"

"I talk to her parents, Sage, what did you think?"

Sage huffed and sat back in her chair, eating the food on her plate.

"Mrs. Anderson, Sage said that you used to play Quidditch," Lily stated.

"Yes, I did!" she said, proudly. "I was a beater. And I was on the reserve team for Scotland. That was where I met my husband. He was a Chaser, and what a fine Chaser he was!" Alicia exclaimed. "But I soon had little Sage, here, and had to quit to stay home with her." Alicia smiled at the three girls sitting at the table.

"When do I get to meet Mr. Anderson?" Lily asked, curious.

The other girls' faces looked downcast. "Er, being a Chaser on the tram apparently affected him in the real world. He _chased some other younger lady and left me to care for Sage when she was only two years old." Alicia gave Lily a teary eyed smile and dished out some salad on her plate. "So, Lily, you like to play Quidditch?"_

"I'm sort-of good at it, but I'm not really obsessed with the sport or anything. I'm not even on one of the school teams."

"But if you got over your shyness with everyone else, you might be on the team," Leighann said, taking a bite of chicken.

"And if _you_ got over your fear of heights, you might be on the team too," Lily replied, just as quickly and the two girls smiled at each other.

"Um, guys, do you think you'd be up to a game of Quidditch tonight? We, of course, wouldn't use a snitch. We could just do Beaters and Chasers." Sage asked.

Lily shrugged. "I don't care. But I'm not sure about Leighann…"

Leighann had begun to back up in her chair, as far away from Sage as she could. "Do I _have_ to?" she asked, sounding amazingly like a two year old.

"Yes," Sage grinned.

Lily shook her head and leaned over to Leighann. "Do you have any idea how well she'd get along with the guys on the Quidditch team?" she asked.

"What?" Sage asked her attention caught. "What about them?"

"They're, well, there's no simpler way to put this – they're obsessed with Quidditch as well."

Sage let out a relaxing sigh. "Good. I was hoping there'd be other people like me there."

"What?" Leighann asked. "Why?"

Sage looked over at her mother. "You didn't tell them?" Her mother shrugged and went back to her salad.

"We're just moving, dear. It's not _that big of news!" her mother replied._

"Mum, we're _moving_! That's not big news?!? I'm changing schools, for heavens sake!" Sage exclaimed.

Lily leaned over to Leighann again as the other two continued a heated argument. "I take it she's coming to Hogwarts with us, isn't she?"

Leighann shrugged. "I guess so. That'd be pretty neat! I bet the first day she gets there she'll have a date with the Quidditch captain, though," she remarked, holding out her hand. "Twelve sickles."

Lily took her hand. "You're on."

The girls leaned back and continued to eat. It wasn't too much longer until Sage and her mother were finished debating.

"I take it you guys are moving," Leighann said, smiling.

"Business reasons," Sage said offhandedly. "So what else goes on at Hogwarts? What do I need to know?" Sage asked, interested.

"Well, there's all the people there that you, of course, need to look out for and the people that you _never want to partner with in class. Then there's the teachers – don't worry, you learn who expects what after a few days but we'll help you with that. And we've got a costume ball - "_

"A ball?" Sage asked, interested. "There's a ball? Yes!" Sage grinned and sat back in her chair.

Leighann smiled at Lily who was confused. "She's a dancing fiend. She took almost every class there was for her to take at age seven. Not to mention she's the best in her class! And it's an added bonus that she gets to dance with a bunch of Quidditch-obsessed guys."

Sage grinned and finished her food, setting down her fork. "Quidditch anyone?"

"You know," Mrs. Anderson said, "I think I'll join tonight. I've got nothing else to do." She smiled and stood to fetch the brooms. Lily and Sage followed out the back door as well.

Leighann sat back and sighed, happily. She was about to close her eyes and prop her feet up on another chair until she heard the open and close of the door. Lily walked inside.

"Oh, no, you don't. You didn't think you'd get out of it _that easily, did you?"_

Leighann groaned and followed Lily outside.

***Later that night***

Despite Leighann's attempts at faking several bone fractures, severe illnesses, and painful migraines, all in all, the game was pretty enjoyable. It wasn't at all how guys would normally play, going strictly by the rules. The girls would let the other get away with a foul every now and then and count points that would never be counted in a real game even though Sage was usually reluctant about it.

It was almost nine o'clock that night when Mrs. Anderson finally called it quits for the girls.

"Mum!" Sage complained. "Just one more quick game! First to one hundred wins!"

"No means no, Sage. Now march upstairs. I'll be up to check on you girls in twenty minutes."

Sage groaned and walked up to her room, placing her broom behind the door. "Do either of you want to take a shower tonight?"

Lily and Leighann nodded their heads vigorously. "Absolutely," Leighann added.

"Ok, there's a bathroom down at the end of the hall and another right next to my room," Sage said, pointing for them.

"Thanks," the girls muttered as they each walked into a shower.

Five minutes later, the girls exited and Sage walked into one of the spare showers. As Lily and Leighann dried off their hair, they finished unpacking their belongings. They hung a few shirts and folded a pair of pants or two. And Lily found herself at the bottom of her trunk pulling a small dragon statue and set it on top of her small stack of books. She watched the ruby eyes for a few moments, almost expecting the creature to move at any moment.

"You brought that thing?" Leighann asked.

"Oh." Lily was startled out of her thoughts. "Yeah. I mean, don't you find it a bit odd that you get some dragon statue from someone you don't even know? And not to mention, this is probably worth over one hundred galleons and that man just gave something like this to me!"

Leighann chuckled. "I bet it's some cheap plastic thing that really only worth two Knuts. Stop wasting all of your energy on it. Maybe he was just glad to get rid of something so old that he couldn't even sell."

Lily had to admit, it did look a little beat up like it had been through the wash a few times with small chips on the corners. "You could be right," Lily said, defeated, as she set the statue back inside her trunk as Sage entered the room. She took out the towel from her hair and began drying it quickly.

"Lights out," a voice said from the hallway.

"Goodnight, Mum," Sage called, climbing underneath her bed covers.

"Goodnight, girls. Now sleep tight. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Big day?" they asked.

"Well you're going to want to start to pick out your outfits, aren't you?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Me too?" Sage asked, confused.

"Of course, darling. You're going to go to Hogwarts, aren't you? There's a costume ball in three weeks. I'm sure you'll be at Hogwarts in about two weeks which means _you_ need an outfit as well!"

Sage grinned. She never wore any dresses of any kind in any public places unless it called for it. Sure, she hated wearing small summer dresses and such, but when she and her mother were invited to grand parties, Sage loved to dress up in the best outfits her mother had stored in the basement. Especially when the time called for dressing in types of prom dresses.

"Night!" Sage yelled, excitedly, ducking under her covers.

"Sleep well. You don't have to wake up very early so just sleep in as much as you want."

The three girls shut their eyes and heard Mrs. Anderson leave the room as the door shut behind her.

It wasn't too much longer until Sage opened her eyes and propped herself up on her pillow. "Leighann? Lily? You guys still awake?"

"I am now," she heard Leighann mumble into her pillow.

Lily smiled and rolled over to face Sage's bed. "Yeah, we're awake. What's wrong?"

"Well, nothing. I was just wondering what Hogwarts was like."

"That's why you woke me up from the best dream ever? Because you wanted to know what _Hogwarts_ was like?" Leighann asked, sitting straight up.

Lily giggled and threw a pillow at her. "Leighann, you haven't been laying down for more than two minutes. It's almost impossible to have a dream that soon!"

"Anything's possible," she muttered, laying her head down on the pillow she got hit with. Lily rolled her eyes and turned to Sage once again.

"Well, it's rather interesting, actually. When I first got there, I thought it would just be normal classes with small classrooms, small corridors, you know. But I got a pretty big shock. Maybe it's just because I didn't think of wizarding schools as that large."

"Tell me about all of the Professors," Sage said, intrigued.

Lily grinned and laid down, flat on her back. "Well, you've got Professor McGonnagol who's been there since the Stone Age. You gotta be careful about her. She knows just about every trick in the book…"

And Lily was off explaining every Professor and their personalities with a few side comments from Leighann on how nasty one was, or what happened in their class once. It wasn't until later that the girls realized how late they were talking.

" – and Professor Kettleburn started two years ago. He teaches Care of Magical Creatures. He's getting used to the students so he's learning the tricks. But every now and then you could sneak something - "

"Girls!" a voice yelled from next door. "Get to bed, young ladies! I let you talk for awhile – but this is ridiculous! Go to _sleep!"_

Sage looked at the muggle clock hanging on her wall. It was midnight and she was now beginning to feel a bit drowsy. "I guess you'll have to tell me more tomorrow," Sage whispered, letting out a large yawn.

"I guess so," Lily whispered back. Leighann had long ago dropped out of the conversation, nearly in a coma since she was so tired.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

**Review pretty please!!!**


	4. A New Friend Part Two

**Disclaimer: Lily and other characters you recognize are owned by J.K. Rowling. The plots, along with characters you _don't_ recognize, are owned by us.**

**Authors Note: This is part two, FYI… Enjoy…**

~*~ Tomorrow ~*~

"Good morning, ladies! Wake up!"

Sage sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. "What time is it?"

"It's lunch time!" Mrs. Anderson replied, almost chuckling. "I've got lunch on the table, ready to be served."

"Whoa," Leighann muttered, stifling a yawn. "I didn't know it was that late!"

Mrs. Anderson smiled. "Let's go, ladies. You can get dressed after you try on outfits for your ball in a few weeks!"

Lily immediately hopped out of her bed and ran down to the kitchen table followed closely by Leighann and Sage.

Alicia chuckled and served the girls each a spoonful of pasta.

After lunch was finished, the girls headed to the basement where Lily had never been before.

It was almost as if Lily had just walked into her very own private, personal costume store. Several clothing costumes were hung along the wall and on several racks in the middle. Every now and then Lily would walk past an outfit floating magically in the air with a pin and pincushion floating next to a half-finished hem sewn on the bottom. Not one of the rooms in the basement was left "un-clothed."

"Go ahead and find something that you girls like and try them on."

Immediately, Sage walked into the next room and found a long, Spanish-looking dress off of a hanger. It had a long train on the back of the dress that flowed along the floor with small ruffles. It was dark blue along the top half, but as it reached the bottom the color faded into a light, sky blue. Grabbing a dark colored mask to cover the eyes and a thin, silver, silk shawl, Sage returned to the other room and handed the outfit over to her mother.

"Finished," she said, satisfied. Sage had worn this dress many times before; it was her favorite and she was always looking for any reason at all to wear this dress.

"Don't forget shoes, dear," her mother said, knowing that this would have been her daughter's number one pick.

"Oh, yeah." Soon, Sage was running back into the room with a pair of blue, high-heeled shoes.

"Let me guess," Lily said sarcastically, "your favorite color's blue, right?"

"How'd you guess?" Sage asked, batting her long eyelashes, covering a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Just took a wild guess out of the blue," Lily said, smiling.

"C'mon, girls, pick out your costumes," Alicia cut in. "We haven't got all month to fix up your costumes!"

"Oh, right," Leighann said, searching the other room for dresses.

"Hey, Lily, come and look at this one! Isn't it beautiful?" Leighann called from inside the bathroom over ten minutes later. Walking out, Leighann spun in a circle so that the other ladies could see her choice of outfit.

The dress was a long, forest green. You would probably describe it as a medieval princess outfit. It hung off of her shoulders a little ways down and the sleeves went to her elbows while the rest of the silk-like fabric, hanging down towards her wrist, had a slit down the middle of it. It clung close to her legs, but stretched enough to move around on a dance floor.

The dress fit snugly around the top of Leighann's figure but began to loosen once it fell past her hips. There was also a small line of jewels that spiraled around the bottom of the dress to the floor as well.

Lily's jaw dropped in admiration.

"Wow! Leighann, that looks so beautiful on you!" Sage exclaimed.

"Leighann," Lily whispered, stepping forward to feel the silk-like fabric. "I'm – I'm – I'm jealous!"

All of the girls laughed while Leighann stood in the spotlight and blushed.

"C'mon, you guys, I'm not that pretty," Leighann muttered quietly.

Oh, please," Alicia said. "Cinch this up, hem this part here, add a small bit of makeup – granted, not _too_ much – put up your hair, and you'll be the queen of the ball!"

Leighann blushed and changed back into her normal clothing.

"So, Lily," Sage piped up, "found anything you liked?"

"Well, mixes of several things, actually. I sort-of have an idea – may I?" Lily asked, pointing towards Mrs. Anderson's parchment and writing utensil.

"Absolutely," she said, handing them over to Lily and the girl began sketching her thoughts on the paper. It wasn't much longer until Lily handed it back and Mrs. Anderson nodded her head, thinking.

"I know exactly what you're thinking," she said. "You girls can go and relax the rest of the day. Just try not to bother me much until I'm finished, alright?" Alicia said.

"Ok, Mum," Sage replied.

"I'll call you ladies back down once I'm finished."

"Ok, Mum. Oh, hey, are you going to want me to bring down food for you or are you going to work right through lunch again?" Sage asked.

"No lunch. I'll have a snack tonight. Now skedaddle! This is precious time you're wasting if you want me to get your dress done tonight!" Alicia said, shooing the girls up the stairs and out of the basement.

~*~ Later That Night ~*~

It was until nine o'clock that night that Alicia even took a step out of the basement.

"Is it done?" the three girls asked, excited.

Plopping into a kitchen chair while grabbing a cookie from the counter, Alicia looked up. "Finished."

"Yeah, you were down there for quite awhile," Sage pointed out.

"Yes, well, there was always something that wasn't quite right for me. But I kept trying and fixing and _finally_ I found all of the right combinations. I think it's one of my best costumes yet."

"Wow, Mum, that's great!" Sage said, excited. "So… Can we see it now?"

"Alright. My, you girls are impatient," Alicia muttered, standing up from her chair and heading for the basement again.

Walking in a filed line, Alicia walked to a hanger with a white, plastic bag over the top.

"Ooh!" Sage said, "An unveiling!"

Leighann and Lily giggled.

"Yes, yes. Go and try it on, Lily," Alicia said, handing it over.

A few minutes later, Lily came out of the bathroom, grinning like a maniac. It was a long white dress that trailed behind Lily on the floor. The outfit had no straps and was a simple, plain, white dress. There was a white feather boa that draped around Lily's shoulders and fell down alongside Lily's dress, following her curves.

"How do you guys like it?" Lily asked tentatively as Alicia walked up to Lily and magicked a pair of angel wings on her back. Lily thanked her and turned back to the other girls staring in awe.

"Aunt Alicia," Leighann muttered, "I think we have a new queen of the ball."

"Damn," Sage muttered a little too loud.

"Sage Marie Anderson!" Alicia shouted. Then much more calmly, "Do you like it, Lily, honey?"

"Like it?" Lily asked, sounding amazed. "I _love_ it! I just need shoes and a mask and the outfit is complete!"

"Oh, no problem there. Here you go." Mrs. Anderson found Sage's mask and duplicated it twice so that there were three in all. She turned one of them a dark green, handing it to Leighann, and the other white, handing it to Lily. "And, girls, don't forget – when you're getting ready for the ball, hold your mask up to where you want them, and then say '_adglutino_' and it should stick to where you want on your face, but once the clock strikes midnight, it falls off. Remember that. Now, any preference for your shoes, girls?" she asked.

"I just want them high-heeled and open-toed," Leighann said. "Nothing specific."

"Same here," Lily added.

"Mum," Sage piped up, "I already have mine, but do you think you could possibly make them a bit taller? I could do with some height. Lord knows I'm practically the smallest girl my age!"

"That'd actually be a pretty good idea," Leighann said. "If you're even planning on dancing with someone in our year, you're going to want to be able to almost look them directly in the eyes."

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "The smallest boy in our grade is about an inch taller than you, I think. Not to mention that Sirius Black is about six foot five."

"Shoot. Mum, how tall was I when I last went to the doctor's?" Sage asked.

"I believe it was five foot three – but I think you've grown quite a lot since then!" her mother said quickly before Sage could react.

"Oh well," she sighed. "Try and do what you can, alright, Mum?"

"Sure thing, sweetie. Why don't you girls get in bed? And try not to stay up so late again, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Sage muttered, stifling a yawn.

The three girls trudged up to Sage's room and settled down.

"So," Sage piped up once they had all changed into their pajamas and were lying under their bed covers, "tell me about these guys at your school. Any you think I'll _get along with?" she asked, grinning._

Lily and Leighann groaned. "Some other time, ok?" Leighann said into her pillow. "It'll be a long story, trust me…"

"Alright. Tomorrow, then."

"Sure," Lily said, smiling. "Good night everyone."

"Night," they replied and fell into a deep sleep as soon as they shut their eyes.

~*~ Tomorrow ~*~

The next morning, Lily, Leighann, and Sage woke up before Mrs. Anderson for a change. 

"So," Sage started no more than two minutes after they woke up, "will you tell me about the people at school now?"

"Sage, patience is a virtue," Leighann muttered as she grabbed an outfit and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. 

Lily and Sage waited until she left and burst into laughter.

The rest of the morning passed by slowly as the rest of the women in the household showered and walked downstairs to have a late breakfast.

"So, what are you girls planning on doing today?" Mrs. Anderson asked as she finished her last bite and dabbed at her mouth with a napkin.

"Uh…" The teenagers glanced at each other. "I dunno," Sage finally said. "How long are you staying, Leighann?"

"A week. I think we're leaving next Sunday."

"Oh, ok. Well, since we already have everything for our costumes picked out already, what do you want to do? We've got a week to waste!"

Lily and Leighann shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, actually," Mrs. Anderson started, "I have something that could keep you busy for the rest of the week – that is, if you want to do a little bit of work."

"What?"

"You could help move everything into the new house Sage and I will be moving into."

Sage raised an eyebrow. "We already own the apartment and everything already? Well why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting to be done so soon, picking out the outfits and everything. I thought that we would have to move everything next week. And then I wanted you to get comfortable with the new house before you went off to Hogwarts. But, you know," she said offhandedly, trying to persuade the girls' interest, "if we moved everything this week, then you might be able to go to Hogwarts when Lily and Leighann go back on Sunday…"

"Really?" Sage stood and cleared all of the dishes off of the table and took the other's plates without them finishing. "Are you guys ready to go yet?"

Alicia smiled and looked over at Lily and Leighann, holding in their laughter at Sage's serious face. "Um, sure!"

Alicia took out her wand and headed to the basement. "Ok, we'll start with the basement. I need all of the outfits from one room in a pile – try to keep the accessories all together with them. And then after we get everything, I'll come around and shrink each stack and put them in a box. Got it? Not too difficult."

The girls nodded their heads and headed off to one of the rooms and began taking everything off of racks and out of closets.

"Ok, you've got time now – I've been patient – tell me more about Hogwarts!" Sage begged.

Leighann smiled. "Alright – but I get to tell about the guys. Ok, Lily?"

"Sure – as long as she stops that annoying whining!"

"Yes!" Sage did a small victory dance, smiling.

"Ok. Well, there are the first years – you don't ever want to associate with them unless you have a good reason to hang around the younger kids. Third years and fourth years aren't as bad, you know, but I wouldn't want to date them if I were you – unless, of course, his name starts with a 'Da' and ends in 'rius…'" Leighann and Lily giggled as they thought of the tall and extremely good-looking boy in the fourth year.

The day continued on in the same fashion. It seemed almost as if as soon as they had begun, Mrs. Anderson was already shrinking each pile of outfits and placing them all together inside a box. It wasn't too long after three in the afternoon that the Anderson's whole basement was set up in their new house.

The next step for the day, working their way from bottom to top, was the main floor including everything except for plastic plates, glasses, utensils, and the refrigerator. By this point in the day, Lily and Leighann were now off explaining the third and fourth year students at Hogwarts.

It was close to six o'clock before the girls called it quits and left the living room half finished and ate a large dinner to satisfy their hunger.

Sage had learned much about Hogwarts, she almost found it hard to separate each thing from another; there was so much information. Leighann had just finished talking about the last boy in Hufflepuff in the fourth year when the girls and Alicia had decided to stop them for the night.

Sage, Lily, and Leighann trudged up to the stairs at about nine and flopped into their beds, too tired to stay awake much longer. Even Sage went to bed once she reached the warmth of her bed sheets without trying to bother Lily and Leighann about Hogwarts.

~*~ Tomorrow – or the rest of the week – however you want to look at it… ~*~

Lily, Leighann, Sage, and Alicia all went through the same ritual as the day before except managed to clear out the rest of the main floor and also started to clear out one of the guest rooms on the top floor. Again, that night, the girls collapsed on their beds, sore muscles from lifting heavy objects, and not being able to use magic yet since they were still underage witches.

On Thursday, the day following, the girls managed to talk about the rest of the students at their school, fifth year on up, and pack away the rest of the house besides a pair of pajamas and clothes for each person and the refrigerator, as well.

Friday, when everyone woke up and changed into their fresh pair of clothes, they ate their breakfast for the last time in that house.

"I can't believe we're gonna be done today," Sage said, half excited and half upset.

Lily, personally, was very anxious to be moving to another house. She hadn't actually seen the other house yet since Mrs. Anderson had always been the one who apparated everything to the new house. Lily didn't even know if they were moving to a bigger or smaller house either!

The last of each girl's belongings were shrunk into an old duffle bag and were slung over Mrs. Anderson's shoulder. The refrigerator was in Leighann's hands, however, for Alicia was worried that her daughter might drop it with her slight clumsiness.

"Ok," Mrs. Anderson muttered, taking a breath before pulling out a bag with some floo powder inside. "Now, when you step in the fireplace, say 'Prensiz.' I haven't had a chance to change the password for the fireplace yet. Sage, why don't you go first? You haven't seen the house yet so I might as well have you go first or you may start throwing a fit."

Sage nodded her head, smiling, and reached her hand into the plastic bag to pull out a large amount of the powder. She tossed the fistful into the fireplace and stepped in once the flames grew large and green, surrounding her body. "Prensiz!" she shouted and the green swirled around her and engulfed her body to leave nothing left behind.

Lily swallowed. She had only flown this way once before in her life and it was when she didn't have a muggle car or broom to use instead. Floo powder wasn't her favorite way of traveling around the country.

"Alright, who wants to go next?"

Lily, quickly, gestured for Leighann to go before she had to. Leighann shrugged, as she was already used to the method of traveling, and reached into the bag to pull out some powder.

"Prensiz!"

Lily watched again and shuddered. It was her turn.

She took a scoop of powder into her hand and, like the others, tossed it into the fire.

"Prensiz!" Lily managed to yell, just before a roar of green flames slapped against her face and nearly blinded her vision.

Her arms were tucked in at her sides as tight as she could keep them as ashes rushed around her hair, which had now turned a strange brown color.

Her eyes started to tear from the dust around her and she managed to breathe a sigh of relief once she felt herself hurtle out of the fireplace, head first.

"Lily! Are you ok? C'mon, Lils, open your eyes."

Leighann brushed the hair out of her face and started to shake her shoulder a bit. "Lily, wake up. Oh, I knew we shouldn't have sent her this way, but it was just too far for her to fly. I thought this might happen…"

"Leighann, shut up. I'm fine!"

"Lily!" Leighann smiled. "I'm glad you're ok! I was so _worried!"_

"I'm fine, Leighann. Now, if you don't mind, could you help me up?" Lily asked.

"Of course," she muttered, pulling Lily up by the hands.

Lily smiled, gratefully, and gazed around the room. She was standing in, apparently, Sage's new living room, which had their same old furniture with an ugly yellow covering the walls of the room.

Other than the paint color, Lily loved the layout of the room overall. There were some left behind oak tables that matched the wood panel along the floor of the house.

The girls were curious about the other rooms and began to wander around freely. The kitchen, next to the living room, had the square table from their original house with a counter around the outside of the room. Cupboards, filled with their dishes and glasses already, were lined above the counters in the kitchen.

Lily saw a staircase and walked up, the others following her lead. A long hallway met her at the top with a total of five doors. Opening each door, the girls found Sage's room, on the left, and a guest room directly across the way, making those rooms nearest to the kitchen. Next to Sage's room was a bathroom and across from there was the laundry room. At the very end of the hallway was the master bedroom where Mrs. Anderson's belongings were already placed. But just before you would reach the master bedroom, another set of stairs waited, leading down into the living room.

Lily turned to her other side and walked through the swinging door to reveal a small parlor. She immediately liked this room and plopped into one of the couches. Lily grinned as she felt herself sink into the comfort and security of the room.

"Lily? C'mon, my mum's here," Sage said, holding open the door for Lily.

"Alright," Lily sighed, waking from her reverie. She walked back into the living room to see the others in armchairs or couches, sitting in a circle, facing towards the door and the fireplace.

"So," Alicia said, "what do you guys think of the house? I managed to put everything away mostly, already. The clothes and the shoes might need to be checked to see if they're paired up correctly, but I think everything's pretty much put where I wanted. Given, I _do_ need to change the color on the inside of the house – but I can work on that later."

Lily smiled. "Yeah, yellow in every room – how… Interesting…" Mrs. Anderson smiled.

"Well," she said, glancing at her wristwatch, "it's almost eleven and you girls have the rest of the day to goof off. Well, if you want to be particular, I guess you have the rest of the week off. What do you want to do? Oh! Sage, I forgot to show you something!"

Alicia jumped up from her spot on the couch and ran into the kitchen. Sage, Leighann, and Lily followed in curiosity to find Mrs. Anderson running out of the back door with a curtains hanging around the windows that Lily hadn't noticed earlier. The girls were about to exit through the door when they ran into Mrs. Anderson, running back inside with an object behind her back.

"Ok, Sage, close your eyes."

Sage glanced to her left and raised an eyebrow at Lily and Leighann. "Um… Ok…" she muttered and closed her eyes.

"Now hold out your hands."

Sage obeyed.

Lily and Leighann watched, wide eyed, as Alicia gently placed the newest edition broomstick in Sage's hands. Her eyes opened and she promptly began cradling her new broomstick in her arms, smiling all the while.

"Thanks, Mum!" she cried and wrapped her mother in a large hug, mind you it was after she set down her broom so as not to damage it.

"That's not it!" Mrs. Anderson said, grinning herself.

Alicia opened the door to the backyard and pushed Sage out along with Lily and Leighann.

"Wow… " Lily started, but Sage got the better of her words.

"Shit!"

"Sage Marie Anderson! As long as I'm around you will _not speak those words in my presence again! Do I make myself clear?" Mrs. Anderson rounded, with a small smirk on her face from Sage's astonishment._

"Yes, Mum," Sage murmured as she hopped on her broom and flew around the large Quidditch Stadium in her very own backyard.

"I can't believe it!" Leighann exclaimed. "You must be the coolest aunt in the whole world!" Even Leighann, who would normally scoff at the thought of Quidditch, was astounded at the size.

"You know," Lily said, "even if I _do_ have a slight fear of playing Quidditch in front of hundreds of others, I think I could still practice the sport, anyways!" Lily ran to the small shed a little ways away and pulled out a broom to join Sage.

Mrs. Anderson laughed as she watched the others weave in between the golden hoops.

Leighann looked up at her. "I guess this means you're going to go join them now, doesn't it?"

Her aunt smiled. "I believe so!" She, too, ran to the shed and pulled out a broom to fly.

Leighann sighed as she gave up. "Which_ also_ means that I'm going too!" She smiled and followed her aunt into the sky.

~*~ Sunday ~*~

The rest of their week passed by quickly what with the anticipation of waking up to Quidditch every morning. Nearly their whole day was spent outside playing the most liked wizard sport, despite the chilly weather.

But, for the girls, Sunday came almost too soon and it was time for their goodbyes.

"I'll miss you so much, Aunt Alicia!" Leighann said, hugging her aunt.

"Same here," Lily said. "You've become family to me this week!" Lily took a daring step forward and hugged this woman she had only known a week, yet had gotten extremely close to.

"Yes, Lily. I believe I'll be looking out for all of you as I would for Sage."

"Oh boy…" Sage muttered, rolling her eyes. "Here comes the Tear Fest…"

Alicia began to sniff and small teardrops fell from the corner of her eyes. "You two have to remember to come back and visit me sometime soon, alright?"

"Of course!" Lily said, beginning to tear up herself.

"C'mon! Break it up, break it up! No more tears here," Sage said, almost grumpily.

"Oh, Sage," Mrs. Anderson said, her voice muffled by the handkerchief dabbing at her eyes and nose. "You all are going to leave for the rest of the year! This is my only time to cry!"

Sage smiled and hugged her mother herself. "I'll miss you too, Mum."

"Ok, I'm done!" Alicia said, sniffing for the last time. "You do this every year! I should be used to this by now! Let's get going before I start to cry again."

The girls dragged their trunks outside to the parked car in the driveway and shoved them in the trunk.

"Ready?" Mrs. Anderson asked, seeing that the others were already all buckled in.

"Yep," a chorus of voices said.

"Alright, then."

It wasn't too long until they ended up at Kings Cross Station, especially with the car being magical and able to hop at the front of lines.

"We're here," Alicia said from the drivers spot. "Are you sure you're ready to go to school, Sage? You could wait an extra week, you know."

Sage smiled at the protectiveness of her mother and took the trunks out of the back of the car. "I know, Mum, but I'm ready to go now!"

"Ok."

Sage hugged her again. "It'll be alright! I'll be home in no time, you'll see."

Mrs. Anderson smiled at the girls and showed them through the barrier. She gave each a kiss on the top of their heads, to which Sage began to complain about being embarrassed, even though no one was there to witness it.

"Ok, now, run along. The train won't wait here all day, you know! And I don't want to breakdown here at the station again!"

"Alright. Bye, Mum!"

"Bye, Mrs. Anderson!"

"Bye, Aunt Alicia!"

The girls ran onto the train and stowed their luggage away in a compartment. The train started to move and the three young ladies waved goodbye.

"See you soon!" Mrs. Anderson called out just before the caboose left the station.

Sage, Lily, and Leighann all stuck their heads back inside the compartment and found a relaxing spot on the cushy seats. Lily nestled inside her sweatshirt in a corner, legs and all, while Leighann took up the seats across from Lily entirely as she was lying out over the whole thing. Sage, however, sat normally in the other corner down the bench from Lily's corner. She looked as if she were thinking, or, more accurately, day dreaming.

"Something bothering you, Sage?" Lily asked, tilting her head to face Sage.

"Actually, I was just wondering if you could tell me more about Hogwarts. There _must be more, isn't there? I mean, for you two to love it so much, there's gotta be something – or some__one that makes it more interesting than usual!"_

"Well…"

"C'mon, Lily! Please?"

Leighann groaned into the cushions and rolled off of her bench onto the floor, now lying on her back and looking up at Sage. She gave off a soft moan before proceeding to speak. "Sage, I feel like I've talked so much that I won't be able to for the next twenty-some years! We've got 'til dinner until we arrive at Hogwarts! Why can't you just wait a couple of hours?"

"Please?" Sage begged, clasping her hands out in front of her.

Lily smiled at the sight she saw. "It can't hurt, Leighann."

"Yes it will! My voice is getting sore already, can't you hear it?"

Lily and Sage laughed. There was nothing wrong with Leighann's voice and she knew it. She probably just wanted to sleep or something.

"Alright, Sage. You wanna know more 'in depth' about Hogwarts. Well, I think I'll just start on one topic that may take the whole ride to Hogwarts…"

Leighann smiled, as she already knew what this topic would be about. There was only one thing that would take about seven hours to describe the complications of the topic.

Of course, it was the Marauders.

"So, I've told you there's James Potter, Sirius Black - "

"The one that's really tall and is obsessed with Quidditch, right?" Sage interrupted.

"Yes. They all are, but he and James are on the team. Anyway, then there's Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. I've also told you that they're troublemakers to the fullest."

"And they're your worst enemies."

"Yes."

"And they have a new girl on their arms each week! It's pathetic, really, that they don't stay with the same girl for more than a week!" Leighann cut in. Apparently she didn't care if she really lost her voice or not.

Lily smirked.

**Review please!!!**


End file.
